<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F.W.B. by satanic_panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589958">F.W.B.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic'>satanic_panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Gen, i wrote this at 6am so if it aint good... my bad ig?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy's your best friend, but does that change after a certain mission; not to mention, is there another who may steal your heart away?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Remy LeBeau/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F.W.B.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remy didn’t care as he waltzed into your room, running a hand through his hair and playing with one of his cards; you were sat on your bed, back propped against a load of pillows, your headphones on and so loud that even he could hear the tune of ‘Work Bitch’ by Britney Spears. It made him smile as he took a seat on your sofa, spreading his legs slightly as he leaned back and threw one arm across the back of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N)!” He called, but when you didn’t look up from your phone, he tried again, and after three more attempts, realised that you weren’t going to hear him; so he stood up, approached the bed, and pushed your headphones down, causing them to fall around your neck, instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Rem, what do you want?” You hissed, pausing your music and throwing your phone down beside you, a gentle thud echoing from the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy shrugged, licking his lips. “The professor gotta mission for us, mon ami.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raised a brow, tilting your head slightly and frowning a little. “Why does it already sound like I won’t like where this is going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed, pushing you over a little so he could sit on the bed as well, one leg dangling one leg off and stretching out slightly. “We’ll have to pretend to be a couple, but it’s on a boat - a cruise ship, Professor wants us to gather information… it’ll be a breeze, come on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were tempted to give in, especially when you looked over and into those black eyes, but you were a little reluctant. “How long?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy shrugged, pursing his lips slightly. “‘Bout a week, or two, if we decide to stay longer… are you in, or non?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed, heavily and with great burden, before letting out a gentle groan. “Alright, but you best behave yourself, LeBeau.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always do, petit amant,” he grinned, getting up and ruffling your hair, chuckling at the way you both leaned into his touch and grumbled at him messing up your hair. “Kiss before I leave?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and shook your head, shoving him off of your bed and giggling at how he landed with a thud as he hit the dark red carpet. “Fuck off, pretty boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up and brushing himself off, Remy scoffed, biting back a laugh and looking you up and down quickly. “I’ll see you at six, mon cheri.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say,” you waved him off, letting him leave before you looked over at your window and weighed up the options; Remy was your best friend, and you knew that he didn’t get along with Logan at the best of times, but you also didn’t want to leave without first saying goodbye - sure, you had no particular romantic connection with him, even though you did often fantasise about it, but you felt that he needed to know. With all the stealth you could muster, you crawled through the window, firmly grasping the drain pipe with both your hands and the sides of your feet as you gently cascaded down the black plastic, until you felt the soft turf beneath you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sneakin’ out again?” A familiar voice scoffed, one that you yearned to hear, one that made your heart flutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, you saw Logan cooly leaning against the wall, a cigar in his hand as he smirked at you; deciding to try and play it cool, you shrugged, returning the smirk as you stood beside him, putting your foot up on the wall and looking down at your shoelaces - they were getting filthy, but then again, there was never really a time that your trainers weren’t caked in so much mud that their white soles weren’t brown. “If only to see my favourite moody asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan nodded, puffing on his cigar as he relaxed a little; he always seemed so composed around you, like he knew all the answers to every question in the world and wasn’t plagued by anything or anyone. He flicked some ash on the ground and let out a grumble. “I ain’t moody… what you doin’, anyways? It’s a little early to be sneakin’ off to concerts with your Cajun friend, ain’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was one time,” you chuckled, shaking your head as you thought back to the time that Logan had caught you and Remy sneaking out to go see a concert, even though the professor had put the mansion on lockdown - he never told anyone, though, it was strictly between you and him, and the reminiscent thoughts made you smile. “Anyways, I came to see you, if you must know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Logan questioned, a flash of worry glittering in his eyes for a moment before fading away like a dying star. “Why? What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing bad, big guy,” you assured, patting him on the arm and offering up an uneasy smile. “I just… me and Remy are going on a mission, and we might be gone for a week or two, and… I wanted to say goodbye before we leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay safe,” he told you, with a certain sincerity and demand in his voice that made your knees weak. “And make sure he doesn’t pick the wrong pocket, or steal candy from the wrong kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled, dropping your hand from his arm as you nodded, licking your lips and looking back at your shoelaces. “Yeah… you’ll be alright without us, won’t you, big guy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan scoffed, raising a brow as he looked at you. “You kiddin’? A week without you two? It’ll be like a fuckin’ holiday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed along for a moment, both of you pretending not to see the blue melancholy in each other’s eyes, but the goodbyes were soon exchanged, Logan hugging you and making you promise to give him a bell if anything went south in any shape or form, before helping you to get back up the drain pipe and into your room; you landed with a thud on the carpet, and groaned softly before rooting around trying to sniff out a backpack big enough for a week’s worth of clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for you and Remy to get settled into your accommodation on the boat, the cabin was big enough, but there was one downfall that you had not even considered: there was only one bed. And it was Remy’s fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fucking marriage suite?” You kept your voice quiet, a mere hiss as you gestured to the bed and stared him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mon amour, I did say we needed to pretend to be a couple,” he pointed out, raising a brow, staring at you with those pitch black eyes and glowing red pupils. God, he infuriated you sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scoffed, shaking your head and clenching your jaw. “Fuck’s sake… I hate you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy let out a soft laugh at that as he grabbed your shoulders, pulling you close, your lips almost touching his as he spoke lowly, “if it makes you that uncomfortable, you can always sleep on the floor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You growled, pushing his arms from your shoulders and taking a step back. “You’re a twat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, he sighed, walking over to the fridge and grinning at the bottle of complimentary wine that was left in the door. “Wine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vodka would be better,” you grumbled, flopping back on the bed and using your arm to cover your eyes. “Why did I let you rope me into this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a hum, leaving the wine for the moment and deciding to straddle your waist, a dangerous and devilish smirk on his lips. “You’ve let me rope you into worse - it’ll be fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fell silent, moving your arm and looking up at him; he was so close, and you could feel the arousal start to burn in your stomach, but you knew it was wrong - no one should have such carnal desires for their best friend, but at the same time, you were so angry at him, and you were so turned on by the way he had you trapped beneath his body that you couldn’t help but to let out a shaky sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rem… I’m gonna disclose something to you, and you can’t laugh,” you started, wrapping your legs around his waist and chuckling when he let out a pleased but surprised groan at the feeling. “I wanna fuck you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a brow, pulling back a little and letting out a harsh breath, a near growl as he tilted his head. “You sure about that, petit amant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you whispered, looking at his lips as you rolled your hips. “But it ain’t gonna lead to anything more, alright? It’s just… shit, I just need a good fuck, and you’re not helping by pissing me off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends with benefits?” He offered, his voice nearly musical as he bit back a grin. “Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends with benefits works for me,” you agreed. “If you’re down, that is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m down,” Remy nodded, pushing your legs from his waist and sneaking down between your legs with a wicked and devilish smile. “Speaking of down…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The week went by in a complete blur, you and Remy spending most of the time wrapped up in the sheets, exploring each other’s bodies and doing everything and anything to make sure you were both pleased and satisfied; you were pretty sure you didn’t gain any of the information that the professor had asked for, but at the same time, you didn’t particularly care - all that was on your mind was how much of an amazing decision it had been to become friends with benefits with your best friend. No strings attached, no feelings, just your friendship and sex… good sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone had noticed the change between you and Remy, both of you seemed so much more relaxed and content, tension and frustration didn’t even seem to exist in your bodies, and the two of you were closer than ever; but with that, came its own curse. Logan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan thought that what was going on between you and Remy ran far deeper than just mere friendship and sex, and each time he saw you together, joined at the hip, it made him angrier and more jealous; it got to him so much that he snapped, and whilst training with Remy, went a little too far. Pinning the smooth talking thief beneath him with a snarl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not hurt (y/n),” Logan growled, tempted to bring his claws out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No intention to,” Remy assured with a chuckle. “It’s a no-strings kind of a deal, mon ami, (y/n)’s available.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Logan pushed back a little, just shy of letting Remy go as he looked at him with sheer confusion. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends with benefits,” Remy explained, “me and (y/n) - nothin’ but friends, nothin’ more… we just have sex from time to time, and trust me, (y/n) is great at-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, swamp rat,” Logan hissed before getting up and brushing himself off with a grunt or two. “Where’s (y/n), now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my room,” Remy coughed. “It’s film night and we were gonna watch-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor thief couldn’t even finish his sentence before Logan had stormed off to find you, making him sigh as he flopped back down and groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Remy had said, you were in his room, sat on the windowsill and staring out at the grounds, not even bothering to look up when Logan approached, but letting out a soft yelp when he placed his hand on your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan,” you sounded surprised, but also pleased to see him, your eyes starting to shine a little as you smiled. “Where’s Remy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably on his way to ruin this for me,” he sighed, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. “Listen, I gotta tell you somethin’, little one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You furrowed your brows, confused and a little worried as you removed his hand from your shoulder in order to lace your fingers with his, offering a kind hand and an ear. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’,” Logan reassured, letting you hold his hand and not even thinking to pull away as he continued, “just… Remy told me that you two ain’t… y’know, together, and I ain’t the most romantic at the best of times, but-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan,” you smiled, already able to guess what he was trying to get at, doing your best not to grin and beam at him. “I like you, too, and if you want me, I’ll end my friends with benefits situation with Remy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you,” he whispered, voice hoarse and low. “Fuck, I want you so bad… want you to be mine, and only mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll be yours,” you replied quietly, “I want you, too, Logan, and I’m willing to be yours, and only yours, for as long as you want me - just please don’t kick my best friend’s ass, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling lowly at the last bit, he grumbled. “Not even if he pisses me off with his stupid card tricks?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You finally let your grin loose as you shook your head. “Especially not if he pisses you off with his card tricks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snarling, Logan huffed out a sigh. “Fine… but only because it’s you askin’.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, two things: <br/>1. I wrote this at, like, 5/6am after not sleepin all night, so my sincerest apologies if it isn't any good <br/>2. this is my first time writin Remy, so PLEASE tell me how I did on that front, thank you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>